


Sister Summer

by BessTheKraken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessTheKraken/pseuds/BessTheKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old story.  I don't even remember where the idea came from.  <br/>Lily is not all she seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to do it.” Sister Summer humphed decisively. Her siblings gasped in dismay.  
“You can’t!” Sister Fall, the eldest, replied. “First of all, it’s just stupid to want to associate with people. Second, who will do your job while you’re away? None of us can.”  
Sister Summer looked up at the sibling they had given leadership to, “But I want to see how they live, what they’re like.”  
“You’ve seen them- you see them for three months of every year!”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Fine. But I still say no!”  
Sister Summer opened her mouth to argue, and was startled by slender, pale white hand on her arm.  
“What?” she snapped at Sister Spring, who simply blinked. The most delicate looking of them all, Sister Spring was, in fact, the strongest. Every year she battled her way back into domination of the world.  
“You two are being foolish. If Summer wants to go, let her go!” Sister Fall looked at her, aghast, but motioned for her to continue.  
“We could enroll her as a school student. I have a friend who is headmaster at a special school. She could take classes and experience the humans’ lives. Then she could come back after the school let out, and cover her duties here.” Sister Fall looked thoughtful.  
“I suppose…”  
Sister Summer’s normally mischievous green eyes looked pleadingly at her, “Please?”  
Sister Fall sighed, “Very well. If you insist on this foolish venture, far be it for me to stop you.”  
Sister Summer squealed, “Thank you!” and impulsively hugged her sisters both. At that moment, Brother Winter came in, and chuckled at them.  
“Family love. And without me, I am crushed.” Sister Summer ran to him, leaping up to embrace her brawny brother as well.  
“Winter- I am going to live with the humans! Isn’t it wonderful?” He snorted.  
“Filthy creatures. But, if you insist, have fun.” Then he looked meaningfully at Sister Spring.  
“I have developed new techniques to deal with you, sister dearest. Next year I am going to keep you out.” It was a passion of his to try to hold onto the world. Thus far, he had not succeeded, and Sister Spring always managed to toss him out on his ear. It was sibling rivalry at its best.  
“Spring, you have to help me prepare! Oh, I can’t wait! Only two more months!” Sister Summer hurried through her duties as quickly as possible, and spent the rest of her time studying the peculiar people she was going to spend her time with.

~*~

Sister Spring assumed her corporeal form and sat down to the tea table. The petite blonde’s dining partner stood and bowed over her hand. She smiled sweetly at him.  
“Professor Dumbledore. A pleasure to see you again. Thank you for agreeing to see me.”  
“Not at all, my dear. I always make an exception for a lady like yourself.” He retook his seat. “Tea?”  
Sister Spring smiled, human pleasantries thrilled her. “Yes, please. With just a spoonful of sugar, if I may.”  
Professor Dumbledore took a moment to prepare her cup, then passed it over. He sat silent as she sipped it delicately.  
“Professor Dumbledore, how many students come to your school?”  
“About two hundred at the beginning of the year.” Her question puzzled him, but he respectfully waited for an explanation.  
“You know I have two sisters, correct?”  
“And a brother, yes.”  
“My Sister Summer is….restless, you see. She has long wanted to see what it is like to be human, to live among you. Finally, she has worn Sister Fall down, and has been given permission to try this experiment.”  
Professor Dumbledore nodded, and began to see where this was going. “I hope the lady succeeds in this endeavor.” Sister Spring smiled.  
“I have no doubt she will. But I would like to ask a favor of you, and allow her to join your school as a favor. We cannot watch her all the time.”  
“Of course. I would be honored to watch out for the lady.”  
“Thank you, Professor.” Sister Spring stood, “If I may take my leave, I would go tell my siblings of your generosity.”  
“I look forward to seeing her.”


	2. Chapter 2

-Forward Seven Years-

Sister Summer was determined to enjoy her last year of life as a human. She had experienced so much- dating, friends, even eating were all such a delight to her. In her few years at Hogwarts, she had rapidly become the most popular and intelligent girl in the school.  
Even though she technically did not need to pass, or even go to, her classes, she enjoyed being able to put into practice everything she had ever seen invented.   
Sometimes she wished she could tell her friends that she wasn’t just the Lily Evans they all thought they knew. But even if she did, they either wouldn’t believe her, or would shun her for being different. She knew how human minds worked.  
“Lily?” She snapped out of her reverie.  
“Yeah, Beth?” Her best human friend, Beth Hardy stood over her. A cheerful, plump brunette, Beth had sat with Lily on the train to school the very first year, and had held her hand against nerves when they were Sorted.   
“You looked a million miles away. Sad it’s our last year?” Beth settled on the armrest of Lily’s chair.   
“I guess. I mean, who knows if I’ll ever see you again?” Lily pulled herself back into the present.  
“Of course you will! We’ll find jobs together, live next door to each other, and get thoroughly sick of our husbands together.” They grinned.  
“Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that James dumped his new girlfriend.”  
“Already?” Lily sighed, “I had hoped this one would keep him content.”  
“Sorry, Lil. He just won’t be happy until he has the one thing he can’t. Stupid cad.”  
Lily grinned, then sighed as Potter and his posse paraded into the Gryffindor Common Room. He swaggered over.  
“Evans, darling! You’re looking fabulous, as always.” He flashed her his winning smiled, and she felt a tiny stirring the bottom of her stomach.  
James Potter had had an obsession with Lily since their first year of school. She felt a certain attraction for him as well, but could not act on it, since she wouldn’t be human forever. So instead, she had attempted to discourage his advances, which was aided by her inaccessibility during the summer break. However, every negative response from her seemed only to spur him on. His persistence was cute, but it could never come to anything. If only she really was human, could satisfy the deep ache his visage wrought. But no. In a few short months, she would be back with her siblings, watching him grow old with a doting wife.  
“Geez, Lily. You’re completely spacey today” Beth elbowed her in the ribs. Lily blinked again, the boys had wandered off.  
“I guess. Hey, did you want something?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Beth dramatically got down on the floor.   
“Oh, great guru of all things scholarly- please, please deign to help me with the assignment for Advanced Herbology! Without your great and merciful help, I am likely to never get it done!”  
Lily chuckled, “Get up, you goose. Of course I’ll help you.”

~*~

Later that night Lily was sitting under the willow tree by the lake, sketching. For a fall evening, it was remarkably warm (doubtless a gift of her watchful older Sister), so she wore a light flowy skirt and a white tank top. As she drew, a single fiery strand fell over her shoulder, tickling the bare skin. She brushed it away absently; frustrated at the uncomfortable sensation it created.  
After a while, she broke out of her reverie and looked down at what her hands had done while she let her mind wander.  
It was a portrait of a handsome young man with kind eyes. His unkempt hair ruffled in an invisible wind. She smiled- it was James all over. Even the little mischievous grin was patently his.  
“Accio paper.” A deep voice spoke over her shoulder. Her picture went flying off her lap and into a big outstretched hand.  
“A nice likeness.” James rumbled, settling down beside her. She flushed and tried to grab it back, but his reach was too long for her human form.  
“You have incredible talent, Lily. Why don’t you let more people see this stuff? You could get published- be famous, even.” She rolled her eyes.  
“It’s not that good, and I don’t want to be famous. You are incorrigible, James.” He went unusually quiet, then whispered, “You called me James.”  
“That’s your name, isn’t it?” She made another attempt for the sketch, but he managed to keep his grip on it.  
“I’ll give it back if you answer a question, Evans.” His mischievous grin was back, and she nodded assenting.  
“Fine.”  
“Why won’t you go out with me?” She had half expected this question, but still had no ready answer. Her old ‘you’re too juvenile’ rang hollow, even in her thoughts.  
“Because……” All she could think of was the truth, “Because I’m not who you think I am. Who any of you think I am.”  
James smiled softly, “I don’t care who you are, Lily.” He inched closer, “It doesn’t matter. You are you. Ever hair, ever smile, every biting retort, it’s all one hundred percent Lily Evans. And I,” He leaned closer still, “Am madly, hopelessly in love with you.”  
‘Don’t let him. Lily- no, Summer! - Don’t let him do this! You’ve only got a few more months!’ Lily didn’t pay any attention to that tiny inner voice as James leaned in and kissed her. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and even snaked a hand up around his neck.  
The kiss lasted long moments until their blissful, natural silence was broken by a cheerful, disbelieving voice.  
“Prongs, I don’t believe it! You finally won Hard-Hearted Evans! Took you long enough!”  
They sat up, breathing hard, and Lily flushed.  
“Shut up, Padfoot, you nosy prat.” James responded, swinging lazily at Sirius.  
Sirius danced out of reach, “The two Heads together. Finally! What a fabulous turn of events! Oh, you two are going to break hundreds of hearts between you. Two of the most desirable Hogwarts inhabitants, finally off the market.” His grin grew wider still as the new couple joined hands and dashed away from him as quickly as possible.  
“It’s lucky for them Sirius Black will be around to console all the broken hearts!” He shouted after them.  
“Git.” James chuckled, leading Lily back to the Gryffindor tower.


	3. Chapter 3

The months that followed were the happiest Lily had felt as a human, but all the while they were overshadowed by sorrow at what the end of the year brought. The times her friends and boyfriend found her staring out a window with tears in her eyes increased as graduation day loomed ahead.  
“Lily, what’s wrong?” James would ask, wrapping protective arms around her. She wouldn’t ever answer.   
Eventually, she sought out Professor Dumbledore.

~*~

“Thank you for seeing me, Professor.” She said, sitting primly in the chair facing his desk.  
“Of course, Lily. Or do you prefer Sister Summer? It’s so rare an occasion that I have you in my office, that I have never seen need to inquire as to the appropriate title for you.”  
“Lily, if you please, sir.”  
“Of course. Tea?” He politely offered her a cup, which she took gratefully, using its soothing steam to dry her tears, which always seemed just below the surface these days.  
“Professor, I have a problem.” He said nothing, instead waiting patiently for her to divulge the issue further.  
“I….I don’t want to return to my previous life. I don’t want to be a Sister forever.”  
“I see….” He stroked his beard thoughtfully. “What brought this on?”  
“I’ve fallen in love, sir.” She looked up nervously at him. Dumbledore’s deceptively kind eyes looked piercingly into her own.  
“Indeed, my dear. With James Potter, I believe?” She nodded mutely.  
“What am I going to do, sir?”  
“I’m afraid I cannot tell you that. Nor can anyone else decide for you. Even now, as a human, you have the power to decide for yourself. Give it some time, and look inside yourself. Cliché though it might sound, deep deliberation will help.”  
“I see.” She set down the cup and stood to leave. “Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best.”  
“Good luck, my dear.”

~*~

Two weeks passed, and Lily had gotten nowhere in her decision of the future. She loved her siblings, and knew she had a duty to the world to see that everything kept its time and reason, but she loved James. In the millions and billions of years she had been Sister Summer, never had she felt like this. It was as though a little hole had been drawn in her stomach, and a new world of feelings aside from those she had known as herself had entered. She liked it, and didn’t want to lose the sensations.  
Of course, James didn’t know she was Sister Summer, didn’t know what he had done to her. Maybe if he knew what she really was, an Immortal doomed to an eternity of making the world go around on schedule, maybe he wouldn’t love her anymore. Maybe telling him could make up her mind for her.   
The before she had decided to tell him, she was sleepless and tearful all night. Fortunately, even as a human she did not need as much sleep as most, and managed to make herself presentable by the time she was to meet James.  
When she walked into the secluded classroom they had arranged to meet in, he swept her up into a tight embrace, and greeted her with a kiss.  
“Good morning, love.”  
“Good morning, James.” She replied. When they were both settled on a desk together, she turned to him.  
“James?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you remember when I told you I’m not who you think I am?”  
“Of course. It was our first kiss.” They smiled in recollection.  
“Good. Now, do you remember our lessons on the Immortals?”  
“Yeah…..”  
“I’m one of them.”  
“What?”  
“James, I know you heard me.” She felt tears spring into her eyes again.  
“I did, sweetling, but I’m not sure I heard you correctly. You’re…”  
“Sister Summer.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.” She felt her mortal body melting away, and assuming its natural form, a beauty so intense and fiery that no mortal could look at it long and live.   
But James did.  
Without hesitation, he grabbed her hands and kissed them both.  
“So?”  
She paused. “So?”  
“What does this have to do with us?”  
“James,” her voice cracked, “I have to go back at the end of the school year. I’m the only one that can do my job.”  
“Lily, you can’t!”  
“I have to. My sisters and brother have been more than generous, allowing me to come for the school sessions.”  
“No! They can handle it!”  
She shook her head gently, but a tiny bloom of hope sprang in her heart.  
“Lily, please. Don’t leave me.” His pleading voice caught at every string in her heart.  
“I don’t want to, really.” She pulled him close, being careful not to burn him.  
“Let’s run away.”  
“What?”  
“You, me. James, I don’t want to leave you. Let’s graduate, then run away.”   
He looked at her.   
“You honestly mean that?” When she nodded, she reformed her mortal body.  
“Lily….Summer….” He began. Then a small smile twitched across his face. “Why not?” After a moment of silent thinking, he continued “We’ll have to be cautious about our plans, of course.”  
“I know” she said. “But I don’t want to lose you.”  
Their embrace lasted a long time, and for the first time since she had let her heart mislead her head, Sister Summer felt at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation day arrived, and with it, a glorious Spring day. Lily clung nervously to James’ hand as they sat amidst all their friends in the Great Hall.  
“….a few words, our co-valedictorians- James Potter and Lily Evans!” Professor Dumbledore stepped aside amid thunderous applause as James and Lily ran up the aisle holding onto their hats.  
“Thanks, guys” James started off informally. “After a very brief arm wrestling match, Lily agreed to let me speak first.” There were a few appreciative chuckles before he went on.  
“It’s been a great run with all of you, and I’m pretty sure I ended up knowing everyone by the end of this last year. Good luck to you all in the future, and I’ll see you at the ten year reunion!” He stepped back to applause and Lily took the podium.  
“Veni, Vidi, Vici. I came, I saw, I conquered. And indeed, our year has conquered the school. A few well placed pranks,” she glanced meaningfully at the Marauders and James, “and a natural superiority over the other grades. Now, with our last year behind us, we will go out into the world where we will again conquer. Congratulations! You’re out of Hogwarts!” Cheers and laughter greeted this last statement, and as she stepped away, Dumbledore again took the stand. When she was comfortably seated once again, he began calling students up to receive their diplomas and handshakes.   
When Frank Longbottom had his paper in hand, he knelt down on one knee before his long-standing girlfriend Alice, and said,  
“Alice, for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been my inspiration in everything I do. Now that we’re venturing out into the world, I want to make sure you’ll always be there to keep me afloat when I feel like sinking. Will you marry me?”  
He pulled out a ring as all the girls, mothers, and sisters gasped. With tears in her eyes, Alice said “Yes!” and pulled him to his feet for a kiss. They turned bright red at the wolf whistles and catcalls the gents threw their way, and ran of stage hand-in-hand.  
At the end of the ceremony, the Marauders were huddled in the middle of the room, their disgruntled girlfriends standing around, not privy to their discussion.   
Before everyone could filter out of the Hall, the Marauders shouted something unintelligible and sparks rose from their wands. The resulting fireworks spelled out “So long, and thanks for all the fish!” in sparkly, three dimensional letters. From them rained down pillows shaped like fish of all shapes and species. Lily laughed, and caught a goldfish. Beth got a trout and giggled, smacking Sirius with it.  
The Marauders got bored down upon by a large crowd of laughing graduates, and found themselves lifted up on hundreds of shoulders and carried out into the bright sunlight of a new beginning.

~*~

“I’m so proud of her!” Sniffled Sister Fall. Brother Winter snorted at her emotion, but turned away to wipe a tiny tear from his eye. Sister Spring had watched the graduation when she was not busy around the world, preparing for her Sister’s triumphant return. Sister Fall and Brother Winter could not wait for her to tell them all about her experiences this year. 

~*~

James and Lily pulled their belongings off the train, and into the trunk of the waiting car.   
“Lily, I do hope you’re not trying to leave without saying goodbye!” Beth called after them. Lily laughed.  
“Why would I ever do a thing like that?” She hustled back over to where her friends were standing in a huddle.   
“Bye guys. Keep in touch!”  
“Sara, you’ve got a job at St. Mungo’s, right?”  
“Yep!”  
“I’ve got a job interview there next Wednesday. Put in a good word for me, all right?” Everyone laughed, and Alice walked over.  
“Alice!” She was engulfed in a sea of hugs.  
“Oh my god! I could not believe he did that. I just could not believe it!”  
“It was so sweet! Alice, you are so lucky.”  
The Marauders chuckled at the cooing and giggling coming from the mob of girls as they all examined Alice’s ring.  
“Girls. Who can understand them?” Sirius rumbled.  
“Yeah, mate. Anyway, Lily and I are going on a bit of a see-the-country tour, so we won’t get back for a while.”  
“Have fun with the lady. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Sirius interjected to general laughter.  
Remus smiled quietly. “Don’t forget the position the ministry offered you.”  
“I haven’t, don’t worry. When we get back and get settled, I’ll take it. It’s a cushy job, and I’ll have plenty of free time.”  
The girls’ circle was breaking up, finally, so the guys exchanged manly handshakes and dissipated. James walked over to Lily.  
“Are you ready to go, dear?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “Thanks for not walking away from me.”  
“I would never walk away from such a lovely creature.”

After bidding their friends the final farewell, they hopped into the car and drove off. Lily laughed happily- she felt so……it took her a moment to think of the word she wanted, *alive*.  
“Where do you want to go, Lily darling?” She unfolded the map and picked a spot.  
“Let’s go to York, it’s such a picturesque little town.” He smiled at her enthusiasm.  
“York it is.”  
They rode down the lane for a long while, sharing snacks and stories. When it was close to eleven at night, they pulled up at a hotel by the road and checked in for the night.  
“James, don’t open the window.” She said when he stepped over to the pane.   
“Why not?”  
“If it’s closed, my sister can’t get in. She won’t even be able to see us. It’s just safer, for now.”  
“Okay, darling.” He climbed into the big, flowery bed and curled around her lithe body.  
“I can’t believe we’re really doing this.” She snuggled into him. He grinned, and wrapped a strong arm around her.  
“Any regrets?”  
“None. I want to have this time with you.”  
Cuddled as close as possible, they fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

~*~  
A week later

“Dumbledore, we’re worried. She disappeared after graduating, and hasn’t shown up anywhere since.” Sister Spring sipped at her tea before continuing, “Did she say anything to you?”  
“No, my dear, I’m afraid I heard nothing.” Dumbledore’s eyes bored into the Immortal before him. “What was supposed to happen after graduation?”  
“She was supposed to come home and resume her duties! She had her fun, why hasn’t she returned?”  
“Maybe she hasn’t had enough of human life.” He suggested. Sister Spring looked at him sharply.  
“You know something.” She stated.  
“My dear, all I’m saying is that perhaps seven years was too short a time for her. Maybe she wanted to experience more.”  
“Maybe…..but why didn’t she say this to us?”  
“She was afraid of being forbidden to go back, perhaps?”  
“Oh….my poor Sister! I should go find her!” Sister Spring dissipated, leaving a contented Dumbledore to clean up the tea set.


	5. Chapter 5

James and Lily were married that Summer, in a quiet ceremony, just the two of them and a passing tourist as their witness.   
The day had been unusually mild and for that, Sister Summer felt slightly guilty. Her sisters had obviously taken over her duties, doing their best to make it as warm as it should be. She quickly shifted her guilt to the side, however. In her heart, she knew she couldn’t have gone back and been content.  
Their wedding night was spent in the most expensive hotel they could find, and was every bit as blissful as the stories they heard. James was a gentle, careful partner, and Lily responded eagerly to his movements. They fell asleep, as they had every night since running away, locked in each others’ arms.

They eventually returned to London, just as the first snow blanketed everything in a soft white comforter. James accepted the position with the Ministry of Magic, and Lily got herself hired as his secretary. They found a nice loft overlooking a park, and furnished it with big, overstuffed couches and chairs. Everything had a big, comfortable look to it, and the extra stuffing kept it quite warm.  
A year went by, and Lily slowly began to forget who-and what-she really was. She always knew in the back of her mind that she was Sister Summer, but it was no longer particularly important to her.  
Late into that winter, a pregnancy test revealed something she had been hoping for since getting married- she was pregnant! James was not as elated as her.  
“Pregnant? Honey, are you sure?”  
“Of course I’m sure, James! Look at me; I’m already gaining the weight! Oh, I’m so excited!” She hugged her husband, who stiffly returned her embrace. She noticed his reluctance, and held him by the shoulders.  
“James Potter, what is wrong with you? Your wife is having your first child, and you look like someone forced a brick down your throat edgewise.”  
“I’m sorry, dear, it’s just……wow. A baby. Wow. They’re just……wow.” He blinked, and Lily suddenly understood.  
“Oh, James, you’re being silly! You’ll be a fabulous father!”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.”  
He grinned, then picked up his petite wife and swung her around. “We’re going to have a baby! Lily, you’re pregnant!” They laughed as she demanded to be put down ‘this very instant’.  
James was a doting father-to-be. He took extra time on the weekends to clean out the guest bedroom and repaint it a nice blue for what he was sure would be a son. Sundays were spent out with his wife shopping for both the baby, and little surprises for her.  
Lily took to motherhood beautifully. In the evenings she could be found propped up in one of the overstuffed chairs, reading a book on parenting. As her stomach filled out, she fairly glowed with maternal pride. She bought books on tape as well as various music tapes and played it to the growing life in her womb. James laughed at her, but she swore it would make their child more intelligent. As time went on, she started working half shifts, until she was too tired to stay, and went home to play music to her child.  
Spring bloomed, and Lily felt a pang that her siblings couldn’t see how beautifully her life had developed. Then, for a horrible moment, she wondered what siblings she was talking about. James came home that night to find his beautiful, round wife sobbing into a container of Chunky Monkey ice cream. Alarmed, he rushed over to her.  
“Lily, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know, James.” She cried, “I feel like I’m forgetting who I really am.” James gathered her in his arms, feeling his son kick under his hand.  
“You are my darling, my Lily Potter. My angel, and the mother of my child.” He kissed her forehead, “And I love you.” She sniffled and managed a weak grin.  
“Thank you, darling. I don’t know what came over me.” She struggled to sit upright. “It must have been a hormone influx.”  
He smiled, glad she was alright again.   
They were curled up on the couch watching her favorite television shows when the window they had left open for a breath of warm air swung open entirely. Lily looked over at it lazily, then shrieked.  
“What? Oh my god….” James stared at the ethereal woman who appeared to have eased through the window of their fifth story loft. She was smoky, in the way Lily had been when she had admitted to being…..  
“Um……hi…” He said to the lovely blonde rapidly forming in the middle of his living room.  
“Hello, James. Sister Summer.” She nodded. “May I sit down?”   
They nodded mutely, and she gracefully flowed into an overstuffed recliner across from them. “Sister, it has been too long. I have been searching for you since you left.”  
“You’re an Immortal.” James said, immediately feeling stupid for having spoken aloud. Of course she was; no one could think otherwise. Everything about her, her presence, her beauty, and the way Lily’s window garden reached out to her with green arms.  
“She’s…..my Sister.” Lily stared at her sibling. “Sister Spring…” Her voice was faint, partially out of fear. James held her close; not even this strange Immortal woman could take her away from him.  
“Sister, why did you leave?” Sister Spring studied her sister closely. The life has a human had given her a healthy glow none of the Immortals possessed. And her stomach was curiously swollen…was she ill?  
“I didn’t want to go back. I didn’t want to leave James. This human life is so interesting. You can’t possibly imagine everything they feel.”  
To her surprise, Spring laughed.   
“What makes you think we would have forced you back? Sister, if you wanted to live out this life, we would happily have let you continue with this life. As long as you came back during summer to continue your work, I see no reason for you to stop living.”  
Lily flushed guiltily, she had been leaving all her work to her Sisters. “You won’t force me back?” She asked cautiously.  
“Oh, I admit the Others had assumed you would be coming back permanently, but I think this escapade has changed their minds. If this is what you truly want, they won’t stand in your way.”  
She leaned forward intently.  
“Please come back?”  
Lily stared at her Sister, surprised at this show of weakness, of affection. With a swift movement, she crossed the space between them and embraced her.  
“Of course I will, dearest.” A momentary pause brought Spring’s eyes up to meet hers.  
“What is it?”  
“What about my baby?” Lily’s eyes and her right hand drifted down to her stomach protectively.  
“I don’t think the change would hurt him. He is half Immortal, after all.” Of course that was the extended stomach! Spring chuckled inwardly at her own blindness.  
“It’s a boy, then?” Lily had been half afraid to find out.  
“He is. Now, will you come back with me to let Sister Fall and Brother Winter that you are well?” Sister Spring stood, and drifted toward the window.  
“James, may I?” He blinked, startled at having been brought back into the conversation. “I promise I’ll come back. Every night.”  
“I…..you promise?” When she nodded, he gathered her to him and kissed her firmly.  
“I love you, Lily Evans Potter.”  
“I love you, too.”  
After they said their temporary farewells, she shimmered until it was hard for him to look at her, and followed her sister out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Her Siblings were understandably upset at her long absence, but even Brother Winter welcomed her home with open arms. They accepted her decision laughingly, and everything settled into a comfortable routine.  
Every day she wiggled out of her husband’s sleepy arms and painted a glorious sunrise that traversed around the world. Then she heated the world and breathed on crops to make them grow. Her day was busily filled, and when she got home and reshaped to her human, Lily form, she found herself exhausted.   
James greeted her each night with open arms and concerned eyes. But she waved off his fears, and slept deeply.

The end of July found her unable to get out of bed.   
“OWWWW!!!” Lily cried, struggling with her labor pains. James hovered anxiously over her bedside.  
“Sh….love, it’s alright. Just breathe. Just breathe…..” He smoothed a lock of hair from her sweaty forehead.   
“JAMES POTTER! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL BITE YOUR FINGERS OFF!”  
He jumped back, almost directly into Sister Fall, who chuckled.  
“Don’t worry, James. It’s just the pain.”  
He ducked a pillow his straining wife threw at him.   
Sister Spring was out, taking over Summer’s duties for the day. Brother Winter was sitting at his Sister’s head, cooling her as best he could.  
“Why can’t she just shift, and be done with it?” He asked grumpily. Sister Summer had been screaming human obscenities at him all morning, and he found it quite unsettling.  
“Wouldn’t that hurt our baby?” James asked between screams. Sister Fall looked thoughtful, then shook her head.  
“I think it would aid the birth. Unfortunately, this has never before happened, so there are no predecessors to which we can look.”  
Brother Winter leaned closer to his Sister. “Summer, shift. In your natural form, the child can come more easily.”  
Lily….Summer….she was so confused by the pain that she had trouble remembering who and what she was. After a breathless moment, she slowly began to shimmer and regained her natural form.  
It was quick work of moments to bring the child into the air for his first natural breath.  
He did not, as most children do in their first moments, scream. Instead he looked around the assembled adults, and beamed.  
“Awww, he’s so cute!” Sister Fall wrapped him in a lavender blanket, and cooed at him before reluctantly handing him over to his mother.  
“What’s his name?” Brother Winter asked, trying to look as though he wasn’t particularly impressed, but reaching out to stroke a lock of the dark hair never the less.  
Summer took her human form again, and embraced her newborn son. Her husband settled beside her and enveloped them both.  
“We agreed on Harry.” She kissed his little forehead tenderly.  
“That’s a sweet name.” Sister Fall agreed.  
“We should go see how Sister Spring is doing.” Brother Winter said pointedly. Sister Fall nodded and kissed her Sister’s cheek.  
“Congratulations, Lily. He’s beautiful.” Brother Winter agreed, and both slipped out the door to give the new little family peace.

Outside, Sister Fall turned to her Brother, and punched him in the arm. “And for so long I thought you had no feelings. You’re a big soft pillow-cloud, aren’t you.”  
He scowled at her, but could think of no retort.  
“Oh, come on. He’s perfectly sweet, and you know it.” A sudden thought struck her. “We should have one of those things…the human things…..baby shower!” She grinned. “Oh, it would be so much fun! We could have food stuffs and presents!” Winter scowled at her retreating form.  
“You’re as bad as Summer, you know that?”  
“Oh, I know” she waved an air hand back at him.

~*~

“Lily, he’s perfect.” James whispered in her ear. He smiled, and stroked his son’s fingers. He couldn’t stop admiring how beautiful his son was. The only breaks he took from this admiration were to watch his glowing wife. Even exhausted and sweaty as she was, she was more beautiful now than she had ever been. He kissed her cheek again.  
“You did good.”  
She smiled, and fell into a quite sleep in his arms. He watched her dream, a peaceful smile across her face. At that moment, James was sure no man in the world was happier than he. He had a wonderful, loving wife (the fact that she was an Immortal was completely irrelevant) and a tiny, perfect son. No one could possibly be luckier. With a sigh, he drifted off to sleep himself, still holding his family close.

~*~

Sister Spring smiled. She had finished covering for Summer, and spent the evening with Dumbledore.   
“You always manage to say the right thing, Professor. How did you know?”  
Dumbledore smiled benignly. “It is simply good luck on my part, to always be right when it counts. I am glad your Sister was found safe. And that she has a son! How delightful. Do you think she would mind a visit from her old school head?”  
Sister Spring shook her head. “I think she and James alike would be delighted for you to visit. She speaks very highly of you, you know.”  
“I am flattered.” Professor Dumbledore stood and extended his hand slightly. “I know they are all your creation, but perhaps you would like to see the gardens? A few personal touches have been added since you saw them last.”  
“I am afraid I must decline, at least this time, Professor. Miles to go, and whatnot. But, if I may, I would like to take you up on that at a later time. Even among Immortals, your ‘personal touches’ are legendary.  
“Are they, now?” Dumbledore looked flattered, “That is flattering enough to be embarrassing. Thank you, Sister Spring.”  
“Indeed, Professor. And thank you for restoring my Sister.”  
“Think nothing of it.”


	7. Chapter 7

“No!” Lily screamed, launching herself between the cradle and the Dark Lord. Her leap imposed her body just in front of the killing shot. Her tears stopped flowing, as her lifeless body hit the ground.   
In the moment of panic after her mortal being died, Sister Summer could not think coherently enough to resume her form, superior as it was to the evil mortal who had stolen her love and her life in five brief minutes. She could only watch helplessly as the last green light blazed from his wand, and raced for her child.  
Harry, a naturally happy infant, giggled and made no motion to get away from the pretty green light. Summer sobbed as it hit her son, expecting to lose another human dear to her. When she opened her eyes, however, Harry sat before her, burbling baby talk at her. The evil lord was seemingly vanquished.   
Summer sighed with relief, and tried to pick up her son. She couldn’t. With growing panic, she tried again and again and again. At last she came to the dazed realization that she was once again fully Immortal, and could no longer touch the mortals. With this realization came both sadness, and relief. Humanity was, after all, a great trial.   
She placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s forehead and whispered “Love you, pumpkin.” then floated down the stairs to say goodbye to her beloved husband for the last time.  
The sight of his body lying broken at the door was enough to bring the vivacious Immortal to tears again, and as she cried, a thunderstorm brewed outside. She knelt by his body and stroked the still warm cheek. When she stood to leave, she noticed a slight blue wisp struggling out of his chest. Curious, she came back and watched until her husband’s spirit floated in front of her.  
“James?” She breathed.  
“Lily! Or….Summer!”  
Summer ran into his embrace, delighting in the solid feel of it. “It doesn’t matter” she said, laughing.  
“What about Harry?” James asked. Lily sobered.  
“He’s still alive, James. But we can’t stay here.”  
“Why not?” James was confused, but at that moment, Professor Dumbledore arrived.  
“I am sorry I arrived too late, Lily. Or, Sister Summer.” Summer nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
“Don’t worry about Harry. Another young woman named Lily died in this war, I will declare Harry her child, and place him in her sister’s care. He will be provided for.”  
“Thank you, Dumbledore.”  
“I wish I could do more.”

~*~

“James, stand still!” Summer ordered her other half. Something had changed when James died, he was no longer a mortal. He had become an Immortal. Brother Summer, in half. Sister Summer’s partner. They would spend all of eternity together, and both were perfectly content that way.   
The other Immortals had welcomed him with open arms, smiling at his vivaciousness and tricky ways.  
Today James and Summer were going to visit Harry. Being a mortal, he could not see them, of course, but they went to see what they could do to make his life a little more bearable. The woman he was fostered with was horrible, her family no better. But the Immortals knew better than to directly interfere. Instead they did what they could, little encouraging breezes, temperate weather when they could.  
They did the same for Sirius. Their dear friend had been captured by Aurors while trying to exact revenge on the man who had betrayed them, Peter.  
Of course they felt anger at him, but it seemed as though the rat had died. He was nowhere to be found in any of their wanderings, so they contented themselves with that.  
They visited Sirius every day, despite his not being able to see them. His cell was kept temperate in all seasons, no matter which one he was in. Their warmth chased Dementors away, and Summer liked to flatter herself that she helped keep him sane.

~*~

Harry lay in the garden, as was his habit when he wanted to listen to the news. It was stiflingly hot, but the heat was more bearable than his aunt and uncle’s suspicious stares.  
Dudley was out, as was his habit, with his gang, probably picking on the new kid that had moved in down the street. Stew, or Stu, or something. A few months ago, this would have filled Harry with a sense of rage stronger than anything else he knew, but the heat of the summer was mellowing his temper. The kid, though Dudley didn’t know it yet, was a black belt in some specialized karate, and would be more than capable of holding his own against six half-trained boxers. Harry grinned as he thought of the bruises his cousin would come home with.  
“……and that’s all for this afternoon, folks! I’m Sarah Slavrick, and this is Your News.”  
Harry slithered out of the garden before standing to stretch. As he did so, a cool breeze wrapped around him, carrying away the heat that had bathed him in a nice sweat.

“He’s your son, James. It must be a male thing, to be so unbearably smelly when you sweat.”  
“I resent that!” James chortled, poking her in the ribs, eliciting a surprised giggle. “You didn’t always smell like roses, yourself.”  
“As a matter of fact, I did” Summer replied primly. It was good to have her family together again, even if one of them didn’t know it.

For some reason, Harry suddenly felt as though his parents were watching him. He extended a hand into the breeze, and whispered, “I love you, Mum. You too, Dad. I wish you hadn’t left me alone.”  
Summer gasped, “How did he….?” James simply smiled.  
“He is your son after all. It must be his half-Immortal-ness. He can tell we’re here.” His smile grew fond as he watched his son, the mirror image of his young self, but with Lily’s- Summer’s- eyes. “I love you too, son.”

~*~

From his home, far away from the other Immortals, Father Time watched his pet project, and smiled. Then he turned away from the window, and went back to his duties as Headmaster.


End file.
